Mask Masters - Bad Deal
by NetworkGirl03
Summary: Muspel telah bangkit! Felicia telah dihipnotis olehnya dan 12 patung dari 12 elemen kebijaksanaan diubah kembali menjadi jahat .. Bisakah keempat penjaga mengalahkan mereka disaat yang bersamaan? RnR, aku newbie . .
1. Chapter 1

**Mask Masters – Bad Deal – Muspel Returns**

Muspel telah bangkit! Dan 12 patung dari 12 elemen kebijaksanaan diubah kembali menjadi jahat .. Bisakah keempat penjaga mengalahkan mereka disaat yang bersamaan?

~Chapter one : Prologue : Before the awakening

" Kakak, ayo bangun! Sudah pagi!" Ujar Kiro sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya yang masih terbaring di kasur itu.

" Kiro .. Sekarang masih pagi, biarkan aku istirahat .. " balas Borg ketika ia menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. "Huuh! Dasar pemalas!" kata Kiro menyilangkan tangannya

"_Sudahlah Kiro. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya,"_ kata Macan Putih melalui gelang Borg, yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Siap, tuan!" Kata Kiro sambil berjalan keluar dengan senyum licik, lalu menyiapkan sarapan karena kedua orang tua mereka sedang pergi.

Sementara itu, Warwick tengah menyapu rumahnya. Sekali-kali ia menatap foto dirinya & kakeknya yang telah tiada sambil menghela nafas.

Sejak berpisah dengan teman-temannya, Ia merasa kesepian. Tetapi, Ia tahu, suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Tiba-tiba Bulkan datang dan mendarat dibahunya.

" Bulkan? Ada apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Shumi?" Kata Warwick sambil bertanya kepada burung hitam tersebut. Bulkan tersenyum, lalu terbang kebawah untuk menunjukan bahwa Ia bersama Shumi.

"Warwick, aku disini!" Gadis berumur 13 tahun tersebut melambaikan tangannya kearah Warwick. Warwick tersenyum, lalu bergegas turun dari rumahnya yang berada diatas pohon.

"Hai, Shumi," Sapa Warwick kepada Shumi, yang sibuk melihat keadaan sekitar. "Rumahmu bagus sekali~!" Shumi berkata dengan senangnya. "Oh iya,dimana Borg?" Tanya Shumi kepada temannya yang berambut biru.

"Entahlah. Ia bilang akan datang hari ini," Jawab Warwick sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Huh! Dia itu! Selalu saja membuat kesal!" ucap Shumi geram. "Shumi .. Mungkin ia lupa." Warwick tersenyum.

"Ya sudah .. Kalau begitu, mari jemput dia. Hari ini kita mau ke rumah Honma, bukan begitu?" Shumi membalas lagi dengan senyuman cerah. "Tentu, mari. Kita jalan kaki saja, olahraga .. " Canda Warwick.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan kaki menuju rumah Borg.

_Sementara itu 'lagi' .._

Teriakan kesakitan dari kamar Borg membuat Kiro yang berada di luar tertawa kecil. Macan Putih yang menyadari bahwa Borg sudah sepenuhnya bangun, berhenti menyetrumnya. "Untuk apa itu?!"Borg berkata dengan nada agak tinggi.

"_Kau tidak mau bangun, dasar pemalas!" _Macan Putih membalasnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi yang membuat Borg kaget.

"Sudahlah, bertengkar tidak ada gunanya, " Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Jadi, kau sudah bangun, ya?" Kiro tertawa kecil ketika melihat kakaknya yang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah agak jengkel.

"Salah kakak sendiri sih, tadi tidurnya larut sekali," pekiknya lagi. "Ya, sekali-sekali saja .. " balas Borg sambil menguap.

"Ah, lupakan. Sarapan sudah siap, lho!" senyum Kiro kepada kakaknya yang kelihatan masih terlihat lelah.

Borg, yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu langsung terlihat segar seperti biasa lagi. " Aah, masa?" Tetapi, ia kelihatan tidak yakin. Kiro menarik tangan kakaknya. "Tak percaya, ya? Sini .." Mereka berdua-pun bergi ke tempat Guchi berada.

_Pada saat yang bersamaan, Felicia yang dalam kendali hipnotis Muspel dan para Diemons bersiap-siap untuk menangkap Kiro .._

"Manusia memang menyedihkan .. " ucap Felicia sambil tertawa jahat disamping para Diemons.

Kembali ke Borg & Kiro, yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan berjalan-jalan di hutan. "Kita mau jalan-jalan kemana, kak?" Tanya gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun tersebut kepada kakaknya.

"Apa kau mau ke air terjun? Kita mungkin dapat bersenang-senang disana, " kata Borg dengan senyum lugunya. "Baiklah!" Kiro-pun tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo, Kiro, Guchi! Kita balapan!" Borg mulai berlari mendahului mereka berdua. "Tidak adil!" Kiro menyusulnya, sedangkan Guchi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berceloteh mengejar kakak-beradik tersebut.

Tak disangka, ditengah jalan mereka dihadang oleh para Diemons. "Waah, kakak!" Kiro langsung memeluk kakaknya ketakutan. "Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh adikku!" Borg menggeram marah.

Tetapi, karena jumlah para Diemons terlalu banyak, akhirnya Borg & Kiro memilih untuk lari. "Macan Putih!" Teriak Borg saat dia menggendong Kiro & Guchi dan berlari secepat mungkin dari mereka.

"_Baiklah, Borg. Letakkan adikmu!" _Borg langsung menuruti perkataan Macan Putih dan meletakkan Kiro ditanah. "Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" Borg dirubah oleh Macan Putih menjadi 'Mask Master' dan langsung menghabisi para Diemons satu persatu.

Kiro hanya bisa melihat kakaknya bertarung bersama Guchi. Tanpa Borg ketahui, Kiro ditarik oleh salah satu Diemon yang memang mengincarnya kemudian membawanya pergi.

"KAKAAK!" Kiro berteriak ketakutan saat dia dibawa oleh Diemon tersebut. _"Borg, adikmu!" _Borg menoleh kebelakang dan melihat bahwa adiknya telah dibawa pergi.

"Tidak!" Ia langsung mengejar Diemon tersebut secepat mungkin, namun dihalangi oleh para Diemons yang berbadan besar.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!" Ucapnya marah. Namun, para Diemons tidak mau menyingkir dan malah menyerang Borg.

"Aku tidak akan .. menye .. rah .. DEMI KIRO!" Pada saat itu juga, Borg mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan menyerang Diemon-Diemon tersebut sampai mereka tak berdaya ..

Sayangnya, saat dia sadar, Ia telah kehilangan jejak Kiro .. Ia kembali menjadi kembali menjadi wujud manusianya, dan berlutut dalam rasa bersalah.

"Ini semua .. Salahku .. KIRO!" Teriaknya dengan sangat sedih dan bersalah, karena untuk kedua kalinya ia membiarkan adiknya dibawa oleh para Diemons.

**Bersambung ...**

**Yippie, Chapter satu selesai! ^^ Mohon kritik, saran dan komentarnya yaa~! ^^ Oh, iya. Chapter 2 tak akan lama kok! See you, MM-Lovers~! **


	2. Uh-Oh

**Disclaimer: Aah, aku lupa sesuatu di Chapter 1 _ Aku gak memiliki SATU PUN karakter Mask Masters, melainkan hanya meminjam mereka .. Apa aku boleh memiliki Borg? #dikuburhiduphidup **

**Mask Masters – Bad Deal – Muspel Returns**

Previous Chapter: Muspel telah bangkit. Ia pun mengirim para Diemons dan juga Felicia untuk menculik Kiro, sedangkan Borg gagal menyelamatkan Kiro untuk kedua kalinya. Warwick & Shumi sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Borg .. dan Borg menyalahkan dirinya atas semua ini .. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? #JrengJreng

**Chapter 2 : Uh-Oh**

Warwick & Shumi begitu terkejut melihat Borg terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dekat sebuah pohon. Sedangkan Guchi yang kebingungan berkeliling untuk mencari bantuan sampai akhirnya melihat Shumi & Warwick.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shumi merasa khawatir akan temannya yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Guchi .. Guchi~!" Guchi hanya bisa menjawab dengan celotehan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh keduanya, kecuali Bulkan yang tengah mengepakan sayapnya diudara.

"Jangan-jangan .." Warwick benar-benar khawatir bahwa masa lalu yang sudah terjadi akan terulang kembali. 'Apa benar ..' Raut wajahnya mulai ketakutan. "Ada apa, Warwick?" Shumi menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

" Tidak apa-apa, Shumi. Hanya .. " Warwick mulai gelisah. Guchi menatap keduanya lalu berusaha membangunkan pemiliknya. "Guchi .. Gu~" Warwick kembali kepada temanya yang pingsan.

"Borg, kau tidak apa-apa?" Shumi berusaha membangunkan temannya itu. Tiba-tiba Bulkan bercicit dengan keras kearah pepohonan disamping mereka.

"Bulkan, ada apa?" Ketika ditanya Warwick, Bulkan malah berubah menjadi besar dan membawa Shumi, Warwick, borg & Guchi dipunggungnya lalu pergi.

"Bulkan, jelaskan padaku, ada apa?" Warwick bertanya lagi kepada burung yang kini berwarna keemasan itu. Bulkan hanya melihat Warwick lalu terbang lebih jauh lagi. Ternyata .. Dari dalam pepohonan terlihat bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

"Burung pintar .. " Bayangan tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak. Sementara itu, Bulkan mendarat di rumah Warwick. "Borg, ayo sadarlah!" Shumi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh temannya yang pingsan itu.

Borg akhirnya membuka matanya, walau masih sedikit pusing. "Warwick ..? Shumi ..?" Ia bertanya kepada keduanya. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. " Warwick-pun tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shumi kepada Borg, yang langsung terlihat sedih. "Ini salahku .." balas Borg dengan nada sedih dan bersalah.

"Apa salahmu?" Tanya Warwick kepada teman seumurannya itu. "Kiro .." Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, lalu menitikan air mata. '_Ternyata benar .. Muspel telah bangkit ..' _kata Warwick kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir! Kami ini adalah temanmu! Dan kami akan membantumu menemukan Kiro!" Shumi berusaha membuat sahabatnya senang dan memberinya semangat.

"Tentu saja. Itulah gunanya teman," Tambah Warwick. Guchi & Bulkan juga berseru bersamaan. "Terima kasih, teman-teman .." Borg tersenyum kembali. Tiba-tiba Bulkan bercicit dengan sangat keras kearah pintu rumah Warwick.

"Bulkan, ada apa?" Shumi berusaha menenangkan burung berbullu hitam-kemerahan tersebut. Ternyata, di depan pintu para Diemons telah menunggu mereka berlima di kediaman Warwick.

Warwick menggeram. _"Mereka lagi? Apa tidak jera menghadapiku?" _Naga Biru yang merasakan bahwa para Diemons di depan mata pun angkat bicara. _"Sifatmu tidak akan berubah ya? Haha," _Ejek Macan Putih dari gelang milik Borg.

"_Tuan-tuan, sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar. Oh, kalian seperti anak kecil!"_ Phoenix merah pun ikut campur. Warwick, Shumi dan Borg hanya bisa menghela nafas. _"Apa?" _Ucap Macan Putih dan Naga Biru serentak. "Sudah cukup! Sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar!" Warwick akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melerai mereka.

"_Lupakan mereka, Shumi. Sekarang, mari hadapi mereka,"_ kata Phoenix merah ketika merubah Shumi menjadi 'Mask Master' dan melawan para Diemons satu persatu. Warwick & Borg hanya terbelalak melihat aksi Shumi dan Phoenix merah yang secepat kilat.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo!" Shumi menarik keduanya keluar dari rumah Warwick, namun diluar ada hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya .. "E-Ederon?" Warwick hanya bisa menatap Taker yang pernah mencoba menghancurkan rumahnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—" Borg tidak dapat meneruskan kata-kata, sementara Shumi kebingungan. '_Ederon? Siapa itu?'_ Kata Shumi kepada dirinya sendiri. _"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" _kata Naga Biru dari gelang milik anak berusia 12 tahun dengan rambut biru itu.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku. Lagipula, bukan urusanmu. " kata Ederon dengan tawa jahat, lalu mengeluarkan Iron Roll-nya. Pyuinze juga muncul dari belakang. "Anak-anak seperti kalian .. Tidak akan semudah dulu mengalahkanku, " kata Pyuinze tertawa jahat.

"A-apa?" Borg seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Ia lihat. _"Sepertinya, Muspel telah bangkit,_" kata Macan Putih. "Bulkan, panggil Honma, kami membutuhkannya," perintah Shumi kepada burung kesayangannya yang langsung melaksanakan apa yang Shumi perintahkan.

"Memanggil teman, ya?" Ederon kembali tertawa jahat. "Kami juga sudah membawa beberapa .." lanjutnya. Shade & Jielogun lalu muncul dari arah belakang mereka. "Borg, siapa monster dengan tubuh menyerupai kuda itu?" Tanya Warwick kepada sahabatnya yang tengah menatapi Jielogun & Shade dengan tidak percaya.

"Dia adalah Taker yang pernah kulawan sebelumnya. Senjatanya menyerupai pisau dan muncul dari tangannya," Jawab Borg yang masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_**Bersambung ..**_

**Oke! Chapter 2 selesai! ^^ Pendek ya? Aku lagi gak ada ide ._. Minta kritik dan sarang laba-labanya ya, reviewers! See you next time! Oh iya, 2 minggu lagi aku ulangan, minta tolong doa dan restunya, ya? ._. Karena jika tidak naik kelas .. Semua akun sosialnu akan ditutup paksa :'( Chapter 3 tak akan lama :D**


End file.
